


show me what you got

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Weed, and GAY !, but he is still baby, huidawn, hwitaek is a simp, hyojong is also baby, hyuna is sick of these idiots, i can’t see my bf and i can’t smoke so FUCK IT projection time, i wrote this in two sittings both at like 4 am so if it sux OOPS !, if you disagree i will eat you !, shinwon is in this but only barely, they smoke weed, this fic is just me projecting bcuz quarantine, triple h are fashion majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fashion major hwitaek gets put in a group project with a pair of strangers: hyuna and...hyojong.chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

> omg hey i’m back yaaaas i finally have some time to write so here’s a huidawn fic straight out of my ass
> 
> lapslock is intentional, i type like this because of my ocd ! if u don’t like it don’t read and DONT bitch abt it to me because idgaf ! :D

hwitaek was very excited to work on his fashion design project this time around. make a pair of looks to present to your peers based off of an assigned animal. 

hwitaek was in the middle of beginning research for his project when mr. kim’s finger appeared over his laptop screen, tapping as if he were knocking. hwitaek’s lips drew into a small smile for a moment as he lowered his screen to face his professor. 

“hi, mr. kim.” hwitaek said softly, followed by a small, polite bow of his head. mr. kim smiled and dipped his head gratefully. 

“hwitaek, can i ask you to join a lone pair i have on this project?” the elder man’s voice was low and cautious. hwitaek shoved out his bottom lip as protest. 

“you said i could work alone.”

“i know, hui, i’m sorry, but it’s just easier if i put you with them. everyone else is in threes as well, they’re my only pair, and you’re by yourself. it just works smoother.” mr. kim explained honestly. hwitaek nodded, his fluffy head of hair bobbing with him. 

“it’s okay, i don’t mind. i’ll work with them.” hwitaek said, as sweetly as he could without sounding corny. mr. kim smiled and bowed his head. 

“thank you, hwitaek.”

hwitaek grabbed his things and bowed back. 

“thank you, sir.”

“you’ll be joining hyuna and hyojong, at that table over there.” mr. kim finished briskly, headed back to his desk. hwitaek looked over to where the elder had gestured and spotted the two. he had seen them before. it’s hard to miss them; they’re a vibrant pair, and always together. the girl was slender, fair, beautiful. her hair was dyed a bright red-orange color, similar to her lipstick and the rosiness of her freckled cheeks, and she looked incredibly bright wherever she was. the guy in the pair was mysterious, bold, pretty, and—wow—gorgeous. hwitaek had never looked at him close enough before then. he had never properly realized that he was so...pretty. he swallowed thickly, suddenly quite nervous. he headed to their table. 

as he approached, the pair’s laidback, natural energy immediately shifted as both of their eyes landed on him. he felt pointed at; perceived. he was very, very nervous at this point. they were both such cool-looking, beautiful people that he was debilitated by how they intimidated him. 

the girl suddenly broke into a wide, warm smile, her red lips full and inviting. 

“hi, are you the one joining us?” she asked with a tilt of her head. her voice was high and lovely. hwitaek glanced between the two of them — he accidentally made eye contact with the blonde-haired boy, who smirked at him, causing him to blush— and nodded quickly, bowing slightly. 

“i’m hwitaek.” he said, quieter than he meant. 

“i’m hyuna.”

“i’m hyojong,” his voice was smooth, and it made a weird sensation ring through hwitaek’s nerves, “nice to meet you.”

hwitaek blushed again, flashing a nervous smile to both of them. 

“so,” hyuna clapped her hands together with a perky smile, “what animal did you get for the assignment?”

right. the assignment.

“oh, um, i got tree frog.” hwitaek said. hyuna seemed to start to glow, smiling glaringly bright at hyojong, who stared at her back with a small, affectionate grin. 

“oh, jongie, that would be so cool! okay, screw jackrabbit, we’re going with tree frog.” 

hyojong agreed, although silently. hwitaek smiled, a little awkward. 

“nice, okay then, let’s start just throwing ideas around. i have a few because i had the prompt already.” hwitaek started, looking to the both of them hopefully. hyuna’s eyes sparkled with inspiration, and hyojong nodded thoughtfully as he typed into his laptop and pulled up images of tree frogs. 

“ooh, can i model?” hyuna asked after a gasp, her voice wistful and sweet. hwitaek huffed a laugh. “sure, of course.” she cheered, clasping her hands together cutely. she quickly draped herself over hyojong’s shoulder, pressing a kiss into his cheek. “oh, dawnie, this project is actually gonna be so fun!” she cooed at him, and he laughed humbly. hwitaek watched him wipe the lipstick mark off of his cheek, and felt a little defeated. he swallowed slowly as hyojong turned his laptop to him. 

“since we need to do two looks, i suggest we do a feminine one and a more masculine one,” hyojong said, his voice low and gentle, “and either one of us can model, too. we’ll figure that out later. we need to start getting visuals for these pieces.”

hwitaek nodded, his gaze distracted. he had never heard a voice like hyojong’s before; brassy and unique yet so soft-spoken. he shook his head slightly to focus on the project. the goddamn project. 

“right, so, i had an idea for the feminine one,” hwitaek started shyly, “so like, a green, form-fitting dress, something with a shiny texture, like leather or something, mid-thigh length. thin arm straps, and white t-shirt top underneath the dress.”

hyojong nodded thoughtfully. hyuna gasped. 

“wait, i like that,” she said eagerly. 

“i think it’s an excellent start,” hyojong said with a small smile, staring hwitaek in the eyes, his gaze strangely direct. hwitaek smiled back at him, helplessly blushing under his attention. 

“let’s settle on a texture for the dress,” hyojong said, “something shiny. maybe even latex?”

“no!” hyuna objected, “you know i hate latex! plus, we’re gonna have a hell of a time making a latex dress.” 

“leather might be kind of expensive, too.” hwitaek said softly. hyojong looked at him and bit his lip as he thought, which threw hwitaek completely off his train of thought for a second. 

“how about,” hwitaek started, “velvet...?” hyojong looked at him, and a smile spread across his lips. 

“light green velvet. kermit moment. i kinda love that.”

“yeah, and the dress can be a little flowy at the bottom, it would be so cute!” hyuna added, “oh, and i can wear orange heels to match the feet of the frog, and they’re legs are kinda white, so what about tall socks with the heels?”

“leg warmers?” hyojong supplied quickly. hwitaek gasped without meaning to. 

“i adore that idea. absolutely leg warmers.” hwitaek said. hyuna laughed brightly.

“hey, i like him!” she said to hyojong, who looked slightly embarrassed, “i love leg warmers. okay, i’m all excited now!”

“what about hands, then? we should get the orange that the frog has on its hands.” hwitaek mentioned. 

“orange gloves...actually, no.” hyuna started, and then quickly ended. her eyes lit up. 

“orange nails? acrylics? to kinda try to replicate the length of the frog’s fingers.” she said, pointing to the laptop screen. hyojong and hwitaek nodded at the same time. 

“that works,” hyojong said, writing their ideas down, “how about accessories? there’s a lot of blue spots on the frog’s body. can we have a lot of blue jewelry to compensate for that?” hwitaek agreed with a dip of his head. 

“let’s talk face for a second,” hwitaek said, definitely catching the smile that graced hyojong’s lips as he said it, “what are we gonna do about those huge red eyes?”

“big obnoxious red eye makeup!” hyuna exclaimed. hyojong and hwitaek nodded in unison again. 

“i like it, but...” hwitaek started gently, “what about like...huge, red, cunty sunglasses?” hyuna gasped and covered her heart with her hands. she looked at hwitaek with watery, endeared eyes. 

“i’m in love with you,” she said breathlessly. hyojong smacked her arm. 

“quit being weird, you’re freaking him out.” hyojong said, his voice hushed. hyuna just laughed at him. hwitaek sat there, because truthfully, he didn’t really have a clue what else to do in that moment. 

“green hat of some sort?” hyojong suggested. 

“bucket hat?” hyuna said. 

hyojong thought about it before shaking his head. “no, i don’t know. it’s okay but i feel like there’s something better.” 

“beret?” hwitaek questioned. hyojong looked at him, his gaze oddly intense. 

“yeah, i like that. and we can tuck all her hair in it but leave out the bangs, since it’s color is still a pretty contrast with the green.” 

hyuna smiles as she bounced in her seat. 

“oh, i’m so excited! this is gonna be so cute!” she exclaimed, “i’m so happy we got to work with you, hwitaek. you have some really amazing ideas.” hyojong nodded honestly, expressing his agreement. hwitaek smiled shyly at their praise, bowing gratefully.

class was about to end, they could tell by how everyone’s backpacks were rustling and unzipping all across the room. so they started to pack up too, sharing some small talk as an attempt to get to know each other better. 

“so, when should we meet next?” hwitaek asked. the other two looked at each other. hwitaek thought, he wouldn’t be surprised if they had each other’s schedules completely memorized. they seemed like that kind of couple. 

“we’re both free today after four, if that works for you?” hyuna asked. hwitaek thought for a moment before nodding. 

“yeah, i’m good for four. library?”

“sure thing,” hyuna agreed, “we should start a group chat. hyojong looked to hwitaek at that. 

“here, hui, i’ll give you my number and i’ll give you hyuna’s number later,” hyojong said, pulling a pen out of his bag, “give me your arm.”

hwitaek blushed, extending his arm cautiously. the nickname echoed through his head as hyojong grabbed his wrist and squeezed it affectionately, writing his digits on the inside of hwitaek’s arm. the elder held his breath the whole time, his cheeks warm. hyuna urged hyojong to hurry. 

“babe, we only have like, an hour to get lunch, cmon.” she whined sweetly. hyojong capped his pen, looking hwitaek directly in the eyes as he slowly withdrew his hand from his wrist, dragging his fingers across the skin. he winked. hwitaek nearly dropped his laptop. 

hyuna whisked hyojong away as he grinned at hwitaek with a heavy warmth in his eyes. hwitaek gaped at him until they were out of sight. he looked back down at the numbers on his arm. 

above them was written “jongie”.

the rest of hwitaek’s day dragged by miserably slow. all he could think about was seeing hyojong again. about his goddamn sexy smirk and long sexy hair and his tattoos and his low silky voice. hwitaek literally pulled at his hair in the middle of lecture because he couldn’t fucking stop thinking about him. all he could think about was all the clothes he wanted to put on that beautiful model body of his. and all the clothes he wanted to take off of him, too. 

hwitaek got back to his apartment at around 2:40. he was a little intimidated by the amount of time he had to kill. he could spend a lot of that time overthinking and panicking. when he entered, he was grateful to see his roommate shinwon was home, distracted with something in the kitchen. 

“wonnie,” hwitaek whined as he positioned himself behind his roommate, helplessly shoving his forehead into the younger’s back, “i’m so nervous.”

“will chili mac make you feel better?” shinwon questioned with his warm voice, raising a warm spoonful of chili and mac and cheese from his bowl. hwitaek gratefully leaned forward and took the bite, humming appreciatively as he licked his lips. shinwon smiled, putting his bowl to the side. 

“what’s got you stressed, hyung?” shinwon asked, cocking his head to the side as he leaned against the counter. hwitaek sighed, hopping up to sit on the adjacent counter like the little gay boy he was. 

“i got put in a group project for fashion with this girl and then this...this guy.”

shinwon smiles knowingly, silent. 

“he’s so hot and i can’t stop thinking about him. but i think he and the girl are dating.”

shinwon quirked his eyebrows, his eyes squinting. 

“no way a fashion major is straight.” 

“bisexual, maybe.” hwitaek supplied. 

shinwon gave a reluctant nod; “tell me more.”

“she calls him a lot of like, cutesy nicknames. she kissed him on the cheek,” hwitaek listed, and shinwon absorbed dutifully, “but, on the other hand, he stares at me in a really intense way. he bit his lip at me. he told me to text him...oh, i have to do that.” hwitaek stopped himself, fishing his phone out of his pocket. shinwon suddenly noticed the digits written on his arm and gasped dramatically, grabbing hwitaek’s wrist. 

“did he write his number on your arm?!” shinwon nearly yelled. hwitaek nodded enthusiastically. 

“and he winked at me as he walked away.”

shinwon looked at him as if he had two heads. 

“you think there’s even a slight chance he’s not into you?!” shinwon asked, baffled. hwitaek shrugged helplessly. 

“i don’t know, i think he is into me, but i don’t know if they’re together or not. i’m not trying to be a home wrecker, i like hyuna.” hwitaek replied as he entered hyojong’s number to his phone and typed a text to him. 

hui: hi it’s hwitaek :) 

“so, anyway,” hwitaek started, “i’m meeting with them today at four to work on our project.” he received a text back from hyojong as shinwon laughed. 

“i know how you get around pretty men. you’re not getting shit done today.” shinwon added playfully. hwitaek shook his head sorrowfully, reading hyojong’s text. 

hyojong: omg heyyy  
hyojong: dw about the group chat, i’ll set it up

hwitaek smiled at his phone, then up at shinwon. 

“what,” shinwon pressured with bright eyes, “what did he say?”

“n-nothing, just said he was gonna make the group chat for me.” hwitaek said lamely. shinwon looked at him funny as a laugh left his lips. 

“don’t let me catch you simping, now.” shinwon said slyly, and hwitaek whined at him loudly, waving his hands in the air. 

“don’t call me a simp, i am your hyung!” he said helplessly, frowning into his hands. he got another text then, grateful to distract himself from shinwon’s teasing. 

hyojong: hey y’all 🙇♂️  
hyuna: me saying gm to my lice  
hyojong: HYUNA.  
hyuna: omg is that hui haaaay !!  
hwitaek: hi haha  
hyuna: i just realized all our names start with h oooo  
hwitaek: triple h  
hyojong: that’s sexy. wait let’s name the group chat that

hwitaek smiled down at his phone, blushing only a little bit. 

hyojong: ok so i had an idea 😀 hwitaek and i come to the meetup today dressed in an idea for the men’s outfit, which is the one still undecided. yeah  
hwitaek: omg fun then we can combine the good stuff from our two looks  
hyuna: cute !!!!

hwitaek suddenly perked up. 

“oh shit, now i gotta pick out an outfit. should i dress sexy for him? or like humble and cute?” hwitaek asked shinwon desperately, observing himself frantically. the younger looked at him with an amused smile. 

“i don’t know, go with your gut.”

“right, okay, go with my gut.”

“are you gonna let him fuck you?” shinwon asked suddenly. hwitaek blushed. 

“no—i don’t know, i don’t think so?” hwitaek replied breathlessly. shinwon shrugged. 

“i was trying to figure out whether to suggest fleeting or not.”

hwitaek’s face twisted into a grimace. 

“i’m not gonna fleet, he’s not sticking anything in me! we met today!” hwitaek cried bashfully, headed to his room to pick an outfit for the meeting, “just eat your chili mac and shut up!” 

shinwon laughed heartily at him, indeed choosing to eat his mac and cheese. 

hwitaek decided on a solid green suit jacket with a white, sheer, button-up dress shirt underneath, tucked into shorts that matched the jacket. he was grateful that he still had his old orange low-top converse shoes from a different street wear project from a while ago, and he paired them with tall white socks. he also wore a checker patterned belt, just because it looked nice, and orange sunglasses, because he didn’t have red. and he felt pretty satisfied with himself. he couldn’t help but think he looked a little sexy. he got a little excited and put on makeup, making his cheeks rosy pink and his lips glossy and full. he was feeling his vibe and took many selfies in his mirror before he left his room at ask for shinwon’s opinion. 

“ooooh!” shinwon squeaked, dropping his phone and hopping off the couch as hwitaek struck a pose, “oh yeah, that’s cute. you’re giving me, like, sexy geico lizard.”

hwitaek nearly doubled over laughing but kept it under control. 

“well, that’s close enough i guess.”

“no, wait!” shinwon said, throwing up his hands, “like forest frog. poison dart frog. sexy poison dart frog!” he answered proudly. hwitaek laughed again. 

“yeah, kinda. tree frog.”

“oh, yeah, tree frog. i see that exactly. god, he’s not gonna be able to keep his hands off of you if you pull up like that, you monster.” shinwon looked at hwitaek with a playful gaze. the elder groaned defiantly, blushing. 

“don’t say stuff like that,” hwitaek whimpered, checking the time on his phone, “okay, fuck, i need to go. i’ll tell you how it goes.”

“good luck!” shinwon shouted as hwitaek closed the door behind him. he went down the stairs and hopped into his car, started it, and headed to the library. he suddenly realized how nervous he was. his hands were sweaty against the wheel, his leg wanting to bounce, his breathing shallow. he silently sent out a prayer to whichever god was listening that things went well with hyojong, setting up for something between them in the future. because god, he really was hot. it wasn’t fair. hwitaek didn’t even want to think about how unexceptionally unfair it would be if hyojong was straight. 

he shook the thought away, deciding to put aside his gay issues and focus on something more important; like driving. he figured this is probably why gays are bad at driving, and then promptly laughed at himself out loud for multiple seconds. then he sat in semi-stunned silence for a moment, before ultimately turning on the radio and singing the rest of the way to his destination. 

the library was actually one of hwitaek’s favorite places. one of the perks of going to a fancy art school, every building had its special personality. there was no environment quite like another anywhere you went on campus. and the library was very beautiful. hwitaek felt at ease just being there, as he walked through the doors into the building. 

the library had many discussion rooms that only groups of people could utilize. hwitaek had texted hyojong asking for the number of the room they were using. he said he would come meet him at the door and escort him there. hwitaek spent the entire time while he waited for him panicking over whether he was over analyzing that choice as flirtatious or not. and then he saw hyojong, and he suddenly couldn’t think of anything at all. 

he was wearing a red beret, and a green gingham sweater vest over a white dress shirt, all kinda baggy on his fit, lean torso. his pants were loose; brown corduroy, cuffed at his ankles to show off his orange golf le fleurs. his cheeks were dusted heavily in rosy blush, and his eyes glistened at hwitaek as he approached, almost looking shy. hwitaek’s breath left his lungs, his knees going weak as the other man made his way up to him. 

“you look great,” hwitaek said airily to hyojong, who smiled softly up at him, “you look...yeah. very frog-like. very good.” hwitaek tripped over his own words pretty ungracefully, unable to keep himself from thinking that he was acting too much like a man seeing his bride in her wedding dress for the first time. but he felt ease in the way hyojong smiled at him. 

“ah, mine is nothing compared to yours. you look amazing.” hyojong said, his voice intense, meaningful. they made hard eye contact, and hwitaek could only huff out a nervous laugh. 

“anyway, let’s get going, hyuna has got to see this.” hyojong said with a smile, leading hwitaek to their room. 

the first thing hwitaek saw when he walked  
in was hyuna. she was in a green cami dress with a white t-shirt underneath, her hair swept up into a green beret, her heels orange and her leg-warmers white. she even had on big, round, red sunglasses. she matched the vision they had discussed earlier, and he was very pleased with what they worked out. she truly was beautiful. she turned to them as they entered, and she grinned brightly. 

“ooh, look at you, hwitaekie! so cute yet so handsome! sexy~” she said through her smile. hwitaek bowed appreciatively, his smile wide and shy. 

“thank you, thank you—ah, i almost called you unnie.” hwitaek said, his voice high. 

“ah, how old are you?” hyuna asked. 

“twenty-four.”

“aah, i’m twenty-five! you call me noona!” she proclaimed happily. 

“and you, jongie?” hwitaek asked. the former looked at him with those intense eyes of his. 

“twenty-three.” 

hwitaek couldn’t help but coo. 

“aww, cute. I thought we were the same age.” hwitaek said fondly. hyojong scrunched his nose at him. 

“don’t baby me now, hyung.” he said lowly, and hwitaek held back from laughing. something strange and electric shot through his veins as hyojong’s words settled in on the animalistic horny side of his brain. he shook his head to rattle those demons away before he got too distracted. 

“don’t pout at me.” hwitaek said, shoving his hands in his pockets and busying himself with walking around and observing the room. 

“anyway, let’s get started with the thing already.” hyuna said playfully as she approached a chair and sat in it with her legs crossed. hwitaek sat on the couch adjacent to her, and hyojong followed his lead. 

“both of your ideas are really strong,” she said, eyeing them happily, “i like them a lot...”

“i sense a ‘but,’” hwitaek frowned slightly. hyuna pushed her lips together in a line. 

“...but,” hyuna started uneasily, “i think hwitaek’s matches a tree frog better.” she said politely. hwitaek’s eyes widened; he hadn’t really expected that. but then he took a moment to look at hyojong’s outfit without the lens biased by how sexy he is.

“hyojong, i love yours, it’s literally so sexy on you, but i think i have to agree with hyuna.” hwitaek said softly. hyojong looked at him with the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. 

“sexy, huh?” hyojong said quietly, just for hwitaek to hear, and the elder felt a shiver run up his back, hyojong’s eyes boring holes into his body, “but yeah, i agree with you guys. the brown pants throw it off.”

“really sexy Frog and Toad cosplay, and i fuck with it, but that frog has a more swampy vibe. the tree frog is very bright and jungle-y, which hui’s fits better.” hyuna said, her eyes darting back and forth between the two boys accordingly. hyojong nodded, observing hwitaek, looking up and down over and over, looking at him with that unfamiliar shadow in his gaze. he felt so vulnerable. 

“so, hui-hyung’s look will be the base?” hyojong asked simply, the darkness of his eyes disappearing as he turned to hyuna. she nodded to him as a response. 

“we can still use some of your stuff, it was good.” hwitaek adds, his voice coming out more child-like than he meant. 

“yeah, like, i think hwitaek should wear your shoes.” hyuna said to hyojong, pointing at his shoes respectively. the two men nodded slowly, and then looked at each other for a second before beginning to unlace their shoes. 

they had around the same foot size, so it was a smooth transition. hwitaek did look good with hyojong’s shoes. and it was a strange thing, but it was domestic enough to made hwitaek feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like, aww, we just switched shoes…weird. 

“yeah, that’s the move.” hyojong said, his eyes roaming hwitaek’s body wildly. 

“so, i decided i wanna do all the sewing for my outfit myself, so you guys can decide how to split it up for yourselves.” hyuna said. the two of them looked at her helplessly. she laughed at their concerned faces. 

“c’mon, now, my outfit isn’t that complicated. a plain velvet cami pattern, a t-shirt, and leg warmers? don’t worry, you guys got your hands full.” she said with a giggle. hyojong and hwitaek looked at each other, their eyes locked together. 

“you came up with the outfit,” hyojong started, “i can take most of the sewing. that shirt is gonna be hard…”

hyojong reached out and touched the collar of hwitaek’s sheer shirt, his finger gracing the skin of hwitaek’s neck and upsetting a huge hoard of butterflies in his stomach. hyojong’s hand ran down hwitaek’s torso, and he almost twitched under the younger’s touch. 

“i don’t know, i think it would be better if we unbuttoned the suit jacket.” hyojong said, his voice heavy, as he proceeded to undo the button on hwitaek’s jacket, pulling it open to expose his skin under his sheer undershirt. 

“move, lemme see,” hyuna said, craning her neck before she gasped, “aaah, well, hwitaekie! your waist is so slender! such a pretty body! please, you must model!” hyuna cried. hwitaek blushed deeply, wanting to cover back up. hyojong ran his hand down hwitaek’s chest as he checked him out, gaping wordlessly at his appearance, that little smirk of his on his lips that drove hwitaek crazy. 

“body of a model for sure.” hyojong whispered, his eyes glued to hwitaek’s chest and neck. the elder’s heart practically stopped beating in his chest. 

“hey, unbutton some of these.” hyojong supplied breathlessly, reaching back to hwitaek’s throat to unbutton his shirt. the latter was too shocked to even think of anything other to do than just let it happen. so hyojong unbuttoned his shirt, and just kept going until his chest was exposed completely. 

“i’m not trying to have a nip slip in front of our whole class.” hwitaek said lowly but pointed, slightly breathless from the tension in the air. hyojong bit his lip slightly as he pulled open hwitaek’s shirt, showing off his nipples anyway. hwitaek audibly squeaked, hugging his arms tight over himself out of embarrassment. hyojong smiled at him with a glitter to his eye, and hwitaek pouted as a response, unsure of what else to even do. 

“hey, knuckleheads. who’s sewing what?” hyuna asked abruptly. the two looked at her, flustered. 

“i can take the undershirt,” hyojong said. 

“um, can i do the shorts? and i can buy red sunglasses that match yours.” hwitaek added, addressing hyuna. 

“i’ll take the suit jacket then.” hyojong said. 

“really?” hwitaek asked him, “those are both kinda hard.” 

“oh, sweet summer child. hyojong is such an amazing little seamstress, nothing is too much for him.” hyuna said coyly. hwitaek raised his eyebrows with a smile, turning to hyojong. 

“oh, wow. are you really that good at sewing?”

“not the only thing i’m good at.” hyojong whispered devilishly, smirking at how fast hwitaek’s cheeks turned red. 

“yeah, it’s my strong suit. i’m good with my fingers.”

double whammy. hwitaek wants to beat hyojong up, for some reason. probably because of how unfair it was to do that to him in front of hyuna and all. 

“cool then,” hyuna glossed over it anyhow, “with that figured out, i think that’s kinda everything we can get done before actually starting sewing.” 

hyojong glanced at hwitaek from the corner of his eyes, and his gaze felt almost urgent. hwitaek just nodded thoughtfully, gazing at his own clothes; at the state of himself. 

“nice, well. i think today was really productive. good work team!” hwitaek said brightly, and the two others smiled at him; hyojong leaned his head into hwitaek’s shoulder, humming with contentment. 

“mnn, hyung, so cheerful. you’re not that excited to get away from me, are you?” hyojong asked, his voice smooth and dangerous. hwitaek swallowed, unprepared to answer hyojong’s question. the younger took the opportunity to plant his head in the elder’s lap, staring up at him with his hair splayed around his head like a halo, his eyes glittery and his lips parting slightly. he looked like a beatiful little fucking angel, just literally laying in his lap. hwitaek’s throat closed, fear strumming through his veins as he prayed his horny brain wouldn’t enjoy the pretty view too much while the bitch in question literally lays on his dick. it was terrifying; hwitaek didn’t breath once the entire time their eyes were locked. 

“jongie, don’t get so comfortable. we’re gonna have to leave soon.” hyuna said simply, her eyes landing on the youngest with amusement. the boys pulled themselves apart a little jerkily. 

“i know,” hyojong whined, “but i don’t want to go home alone, i’ll drive myself crazy.” 

hyuna groaned, throwing her head back. 

“aye, brat, then maybe you should work on your report for art history before you fail that fucking class.” hyuna said, her voice lecturing. hyojong pouted at her. 

“but it’s not due until next week, so why should i start it?” he proposed childishly, and hyuna rolled her eyes at him. 

“waah, can you believe this kid, hwitaek…” she muttered, making apologetic eye contact with him. he shook his head promptly, his eyes darting back between the two of them. 

“jongie, listen to your noona.” hwitaek said with a smile, tucking the hair covering hyojong’s eyes behind his ear and looking at him earnestly. hyojong put his hand around hwitaek’s wrist, squeezing intently while he stared back with those pointed eyes. hwitaek felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“mnn, you two hags are no fun. c’mon, let’s go do something.” hyojong said, more to hwitaek than anything. the way he said it, it was kind of like hwitaek was the only one in the room. or the world, for that matter. and that made hwitaek shudder. 

“hags?!” hyuna exclaimed with a sharp gasp, putting her hands on her hips, “your mouth is too big, twerp!”

hwitaek giggled; honestly. he scrunched his nose at hyojong, challenging him with his eyes. 

“watch your mouth, jongie.” hwitaek said, his voice a little too breathless to be intimidating. the younger glared at him with a small smile. 

“make me, hyung.”

hwitaek almost actually squirmed from discomfort at how much tension that statement made. even hyuna seemed a little surprised. 

“well, hwitaekie, i’m sorry to dump him on you, but i have a busy evening, do you mind babysitting the brat for a while? keep him entertained?” hyuna begged with sorry eyes. hwitaek nodded quickly. 

“yeah, no worries. i’m not doing anything tonight.” hwitaek said quickly, praying that he didn’t actually have something to do that night that he was forgetting about. 

“yay,” hyojong said sweetly, throwing an arm around hwitaek’s shoulders and hugging him close, “i get hyungie all to myself.” hwitaek’s cheeks turned pink, and he giggled, grabbing one of hyojong’s hands and lacing their fingers together. hyuna smiled at them fondly. 

“well, c’mon, let’s get going! you’re not gonna stay in here, are you?” she asked, grabbing her purse and headed to the door. hwitaek and hyojong followed closely, still holding hands, hyojong dragging hwitaek behind him. 

they said their goodbyes to each other at the door of the library, hyuna marching off toward her home to prepare for her evening. hyojong squeezed their hands between them as he swung himself in front of the older. 

“what do you want to do?” hyojong asked, his eyes purposeful. hwitaek shrugged; he didn’t really imagine he’d get this far. then he suddenly thought about how they met just earlier today, and they were now holding hands, alone, intending to spend time together, alone, and almost all his thoughts vanished completely from his void brain.

“it’s up to you, i guess.” hwitaek added bashfully. hyojong smiled, wide and pretty. 

“ooh, let’s go to my apartment! you can give me these so i can start sewing asap.” hyojong said, referencing the clothes of course, his hand landing on hwitaek’s chest. the elder felt his heartbeat swell and falter hopelessly, and he let it settle in his soul that he was probably going to end up with heart problems down the line if this is what life with hyojong is like. and, strangely, that idea makes him feel all warm and wholesome. he hopes he and hyojong spend a lot of life together, actually. 

“okay then,” hwitaek said, “what should we do about my car?”

“oh, i walked here. it’s close. i guess we can drive there and you can just drive yourself home from there, if you’re okay with that?” hyojong suggested carefully. hwitaek nodded with a smile, assuring the younger. 

“that works. alright, yeah, let’s go. just tell me where to go, obviously.” hwitaek said, leading the way into the parking lot. hyojong quickly matched his pace. 

they walked in silence for a moment. the air sat strangely still between them as they walked side by side. 

“so,” hyojong started slowly, “do you...smoke weed...maybe?”

“yeah,” hwitaek answered—too immediately, he realized, glancing at hyojong’s face, and then easing when he noticed the latter’s grin—“yeah, i smoke.”

“do you wanna? at my apartment, i mean.” the younger asked, his voice ironically innocent and hopeful. the elder huffed a quiet laugh. 

“yeah. sure thing. but i’ll have to wait to drive home until i’m sober, if we do. you okay with me staying at your place that long?” hwitaek said as they approached his car, pulling out his key and unlocking his doors. hyojong nodded briskly as they got into the car, closing their doors behind him as hwitaek started the engine. 

“you can stay as long as you want. mi casa es tu casa.” hyojong said, a smile playing warmly on his lips. hwitaek stared for a moment longer than he should’ve, maybe. he pulls out and heads for hyojong’s apartment.

“so, hyuna’s busy tonight?” hwitaek asked, curious, “where does she tend to find herself on a friday?”

hyojong spread his legs apart, lounging back in the passenger seat, picking at a loose thread in his sweater vest. hwitaek thought that he was so shamefully beautiful for doing literally nothing. 

“ah, she goes out every friday. she and her girlfriend have weekly dates.” hyojong said, very matter-of-fact, as if he didn’t just make hwitaek’s whole world crumble for a second. 

“girlfriend?” hwitaek asked abruptly. hyojong side-eyed him, cautious. 

“yeah, girlfriend.”

“like, romantic?”

“yes?” hyojong asked, his eyebrows furrowed. hwitaek looked at him fearfully. he didn’t want hyojong to think he was being a homophobe or something. 

“no, no, not like, in a bad way or anything!” hwitaek protested, “it’s just that—“

“what?” hyojong questioned blankly. 

“i-i thought that you and her were a thing, actually.” hwitaek admitted, looking at hyojong shyly as the younger man’s eyes widened. he observed hwitaek carefully. he had nothing to say after that. and a silence fell over the car.

hwitaek felt extremely watched and nervous under hyojong’s gaze, so he does what he does best when he hates existing; turning up his radio and singing along. 

they both became distracted enough that the tension subsided. hyojong busied himself with biting his nails. hwitaek kept glancing at him as often as he could conceal. at a red light, he looked to the man in his passenger seat. he was staring out the windshield, a peaceful look on his face. he looked extraordinarily beautiful. hwitaek couldn’t help but run his eyes over him, over and over, just wanting to stare at him until he couldn’t forget what he looked like. 

hyojong suddenly turned his gaze to him, his dark eyes locking with hwitaek’s, pinning him still. hwitaek blushed hard, quickly snapping his head away to watch the red light. he heard the tiny laugh that ghosted in hyojong’s sigh, his head turning away from hwitaek again, staring out the window. hwitaek imagined that he was hiding a smile, and tried to hide one of his own as they sat in silence, the radio filling the space. 

hwitaek followed hyojong’s instructions to his apartment and parked outside.

when they entered the apartment, the first thing hwitaek noticed was the unique layout. there were things on the walls everywhere; books, baby dolls, plastic human appendages, posters, paintings, vintage dolls, and shelves full of trinkets and shit that made hwitaek swoon. he loved ominous, spooky, artsy houses. he especially like the people that lived in them. 

“i love your apartment,” hwitaek breathed as he examined everything carefully, finding the little part of hyojong in every object in his home. the younger bowed gratefully before headed to a room off to the side. when he reappeared, he found that hwitaek had engrossed himself with his fish tank, watching as the elder guided his finger across the glass, the fish nosing at him and following his trail. 

“psst.” hyojong attempted, and hwitaek turned around to face him. in his hand was a grinder, and a box of rolling papers. hwitaek looked up from his hands into his eyes, his own gaze glittering with his happiness. 

“you have bud~” hwitaek said wistfully, suddenly remembering the last time he smoked, which was about two months ago—a girl with green hair smoked him out at a party on a little disposable vape, and he saw god in a bowl of cereal. he liked bud better than pens. it was usually a little easier to gauge how much is too much with actual bud. 

hyojong smiled at him, incredibly warm and fond, before gesturing for the older to follow him. there was a bounce in his step as he led them to his bedroom. hwitaek’s heart raced as they entered together, the room lit only by a lava lamp. 

hyojong sat on his bed, hwitaek following his lead and sitting next to him. hwitaek waited in anticipatory silence as he watched hyojong open his grinder and pack some weed into rolling paper, rolling it quickly and cleanly. hwitaek’s heart fluttered, his eyes watching hyojong carefully with every movement. 

“waah, you’re too good at rolling, jongie.” hwitaek said, far lower and far fonder than he intended, but hyojong just looked up at him with a smirk. 

“i told you i was good with my fingers, hyung.” he said suggestively, and hwitaek shut right up after that. the younger extended the joint to him, grabbing a lighter from his desk. 

“here, you do the honors.” hyojong said, handing both to hwitaek. he took them graciously with a dip of his head, placing the joint between his full, still glossy lips, cupping his hand over the end as he lit up. 

he inhaled with purpose, that familiar tingle and flavor of smoke coating his lungs, holding it there safely before tilting his lips to the ceiling, letting the smoke pour silently through his mouth on his exhale as he passed to hyojong. 

the younger took a hard rip off the joint, his eyes leaving hwitaek not once, gently blowing the smoke out as it danced in between their faces, their eyes finding each other in the low light and haziness. they stared at each other for an excruciatingly long moment before hyojong passed the joint back to hwitaek. he took a deep inhale, not sure if the burning feeling inside of him came from the smoke in his lungs or the butterflies in his stomach as their eyes stay trained perfectly on one another. they passed again, and hyojong’s fingers graced hwitaek’s as they traded, and both of their breaths hitched just barely at the contact. 

hwitaek hated how much of a hornball he was, but he just couldn’t help it around hyojong. there was something about it, the tension, the intimacy of sharing a joint, of trading turns, their fingers catching, blowing smoke into each others’ faces. the subtle shared contact of their lips on the joint itself was enough to swirl the THC in hwitaek’s brain in silly ways that made him all warm and tingly. 

they fell back and laid together on hyojong’s bed. hyojong started playing music on his phone, and they sat in shared silence. they just stared at the ceiling together, close enough to just feel the presence of the other right next to them ghosting on their skin. hwitaek slowly felt himself become very heavy, his world starting to slow down and melt away into that familiar feeling. he hummed, settling in, his body vibrant and warm. hyojong turned his head to face him, smiling. 

“did it hit?” he whispered, so close that he was basically whispering into hwitaek’s ear. the elder shivered thoroughly, his heart racing. he turned his head to face hyojong, too, and the proximity was intoxicating. their distance was so small. it was all hwitaek could think about as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

“yeah, it’s really nice.” hwitaek whispered back, his voice dainty, staring into hyojong’s deep, intent eyes. their noses were almost touching. hyojong bit his lip, his eyes glazed over as he stared deeply at hwitaek. the elder felt like he was being electrocuted just by the way he was looking at him.

hyojong’s eyes glimmered, and he reached out to hwitaek, gracing his bottom lip with his thumb, making the elder’s breath hitch. 

“mm, hyung? why do you have such nice lips?” hyojong whined quietly, “i wish i had your lips.”

hwitaek parted just lips, blushing. hyojong kept staring at them, entranced. 

“aaah, if i had your lips, i’d get a lip ring,” hyojong said eagerly, “you’d look so sexy with a lip ring.”

hwitaek laughed, desperate for something to do other than eating hyojong up where he was. 

“i think you’d look good with a lip ring with your lips,” hwitaek said honestly, “yours are pretty, too.”

hyojong seemed stunned by that for a moment before he practically jumped out of bed. 

“i have the munchies already, let’s go make a snack!” he cried happily, like an excited little child. hwitaek trailed lazily behind him, feeling a little light-headed as he got up and followed him into the kitchen. 

it went about as good as you would expect cooking with two high college students to go. hyojong decided he wanted pancakes, and was busy mixing the box mix and ingredients into a big metal bowl while hwitaek melted butter into a pan on the stove. hyojong somehow managed to drop his spoon fully into the batter, trying to fish it out while laughing, pretty soon getting his fingers covered in it and just laughing defeatedly at himself, his spoon still lost. hwitaek laughed at him loudly, sauntering over to him and helping him find his spoon again. 

“here!” hyojong stuck out his batter-covered finger to hwitaek, “try it.”

“no,” hwitaek laughed, “raw pancake batter tastes nasty.” hyojong shoved his finger closer into hwitaek’s face with a childish pout. 

“just try it, hyungie!” he whined, and hwitaek rolled his eyes laughing. he put his lips around hyojong’s finger, and for some reason, only just in that moment did either of them realize that hyojong’s finger was in hwitaek’s fucking mouth, quickly drawing away from each other. hwitaek scrunched up his face. 

“bleh!” hwitaek complained, sticking out his tongue. hyojong furrowed his brow at him incredulously. 

“it’s not that bad! it’s from a box!” hyojong whined; he whined a lot when he was high. it was cute. hwitaek shook his head fervently. 

“no, try it for yourself! pancake batter just tastes bad! it doesn’t even taste good when it’s cooked, until you put stuff on it!” he retaliated jovially, laughing at hyojong’s defense. hyojong stuck his own finger in his mouth—the same one that hwitaek had in his, which definitely made him feel some type of way—before his face slowly fell. he sighed, defeated. 

“you’re right. this doesn’t taste like anything.” he said, far too sad to be taken seriously. they both broke into dumb laughter, just giggling at each other like idiots. 

then they finally started making some pancakes. hyojong poured out one, and hwitaek poured out another. 

“mine’s better,” hwitaek teased, pointing at it in the pan. hyojong looked at him with genuine offense.

“how could you say that to me?”

“well look, mine’s a pretty circle!” hwitaek retaliated sweetly. hyojong grinned at him. 

“what, and mine isn’t?!”

“yours looks like an egg!”

“bruh, shut up!”

they fought and laughed about it too long and burned the first sides of both of their pancakes. they flipped them shamefully, laughing at each other breathlessly. so stupid. 

hyojong cut a triangle out of his pancake before stuffing it in his mouth. hwitaek did the same, both of them sitting on the counter in the kitchen with their legs crossed. they stared at each other, chewing silently for a long moment. it was weirdly domestic, and hwitaek hoped slightly that the moment would never end. 

“how’s yours?” hyojong asked. hwitaek looked up at him, and his mouth grew slowly into a shy smile. 

“not great.”

hyojong broke into a wide grin, laughing deeply. 

“mine sucks, too.”

“yeah. yeah. it’s too…”

“burnt?” hyojong finished playfully. hwitaek threw his head back laughing. 

“yeah. the burnt taste doesn’t really add anything to the flavor.”

they laughed at each other dumbly, just staring at their mess; the dishes in the sink, the plates in front of them, their burnt pancakes. they couldn’t stop laughing, falling breathlessly against each other, hyojong resting his face in hwitaek’s neck as he giggled, his lips dangerously close to contact. they opted to eat those store bought sugar cookies instead, which hyojong had in his pantry. hwitaek had to stop himself from eating too much and making himself sick from the sugar. 

hwitaek hummed calmly, his eyes drifting closed as a breath blew through his lips. 

“mm, i want more weed.” he whispered, barely audible, but hyojong heard, and he was quick to pull himself away from the older boy and hop off the counter. 

“of course, of course, let’s go!” he said, grabbing hwitaek’s hand and dragging him back to his room. 

it was around sunset now. the room was washed out with red-orange light that filtered in through hyojong’s window. 

hyojong pulled a bong out of his closet. hwitaek stared at it with intense eyes, trying not to make his excitement too evident. he hadn’t gotten the chance to use a bong in a while. 

hyojong opened the grinder and packed a bowl. with his eyes averted he passed the bong to hwitaek. 

“i can light you.” he said, eyes big and hopeful. hwitaek shrugged with a small smile. 

“thank you, jongie.” he said sweetly. the younger smirked discreetly, lighting up the bowl. hwitaek inhaled lightly first as the smoke swirled in the glass, hyojong playing music from his phone again, before sliding the bowl piece and sucking it all into his lungs eagerly. he held it tight in his chest, passing the bong to hyojong before letting the smoke spill over his lips, white and smooth as it swirled in front of his eyes. hyojong was just watching him at first. they sat in silence for a moment, hyojong watching hwitaek hard as the elder’s lips parted and his eyes slipped closed, the smoke circling above their heads in the orange light. it felt as if the world stopped spinning; like they were truly the only two people on the planet at that moment. 

“um, hey, hwitaekie-hyung,” hyojong said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. hwitaek turned to him, his eyes hooded and heavy with intoxication. hyojong looked shy. 

“do you wanna do a shotgun with me?” hyojong asked hesitantly. 

hwitaek stared at him for a long moment, trying to figure out how the fuck to interpret that. 

“sure.” he responded, breathlessly and stupidly. 

they stared at each other for a moment longer, both too intimidated to actually do it. hyojong cleared his throat and awkwardly shuffled closer to hwitaek on the bed, his face entering the light and his skin glowing like gold. hwitaek scooted closer, too. the proximity immediately made him hold his breath. 

they said nothing for a while. hyojong silently lit the bowl and held it in his lungs. hwitaek waited, his heartbeat roaring in his ears, his leg wanting to bounce. the tension was so heavy that neither of them could even really look at each other for longer than a second. 

and then, finally, hyojong glanced to hwitaek’s lips, and back at his eyes with a questioning gaze. hwitaek nodded slightly, preparing himself for the rollercoaster this would be, leaning toward hyojong with his lips parted; inviting. 

hyojong met him halfway, their faces inching terrifyingly close to each other, watching each others’ lips. hyojong let his mouth fall open, the smoke rolling over his lips, and hwitaek inhaled deeply, their mouths nearly touching as the smoke streamed between them. 

neither of them pulled away for some reason, after the hard part was over. they just released their smoke into each other’s mouths, and hwitaek’s heart was beating so hard he thought he was going to die. he was breathing heavily, his eyes glued to hyojong’s face, his every little movement, the beautiful glitter in his eyes as the smoke glazed them over and blurred out everything around them; hwitaek had no reason to believe anything other than hyojong mattered, with his pretty little lips and long hair and deep voice and his glowing skin and his radiant warmth that just keeps pulling and pulling. and he just couldn’t help it. hwitaek’s eyelids fluttered, staring at hyojong way longer and way deeper than he needed to. and he knew he was being obvious. in fact, he was hoping he was. because the only thing he wanted in his entire life at that point was to smash his face into hyojong’s. 

they didn’t, though. hyojong suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, looking at hwitaek differently than before, suddenly aware of their lips hovering right over each other. he looked back up with panicked eyes. 

“hwitaek…?” he whispered. the elder felt like he was smashed back into earth’s space from space. he suddenly felt very sober, and very afraid. 

“um,” hwitaek whispered shakily, his eyes falling from hyojong’s as his chest ached, hollow and miserable at the prospect of rejection, “i-i’m sorry.”

hyojong looked at him still, his eyes unmoving. hwitaek pulled away, gulping hard. 

“sorry, i’m sorry, hyojong. i thought—i felt—oh, i’m so sorry.” hwitaek said, tears glossing over his eyes as his whole face flushed, all the way to his ears. 

hyojong suddenly sprung into action, his eyes blowing wide open as he basically threw himself to hwitaek’s side. 

“wait, no no no, hyung, please don’t cry,” hyojong said breathlessly, his voice watery, “y-you just surprised me!”

“surprised you?!” hwitaek said, incredulous. hyojong looked terrified. 

“no, i mean, i don’t—i’m sorry, i’m high, i can’t think, i didn’t think that—that you…” 

hyojong grabbed at his own hair, flustered, at a loss for words. he suddenly reached for hwitaek, grabbing his face and staring him hard in the eyes. 

and then, in the next instant, he pressed a chaste, honest, eager kiss to the center of his lips. the elder stared at him, frozen completely solid in disbelief for a long, painful moment. hyojong gulped, his throat clicking, his thumb running gently over hwitaek’s cheek. the sensation made liquid fire run through his veins. 

“sorry. i didn’t mean to scare you. i’m sorry,” hyojong whispered to him gently, and then leaned forward, pressing another kiss to hwitaek’s lips,” i’m sorry.” he kept pressing tiny, gentle kisses into hwitaek’s lips until he slowly came back to his senses, his eyes finally fluttering closed. the next kiss that hyojong planted on hwitaek’s lips, he returned with passion. hyojong smiled slightly against his mouth, kissing back hard. 

and suddenly, they were kissing. hwitaek didn’t even remember how he got there. all he could think about was hyojong, hyojong, hyojong, the taste of his lips, the noises of their mouths moving together, it all made him feel alive for the first time in years. and, god, they were kissing. 

hyojong matched hwitaek’s passion quickly, his lips rough against the older, the two of them swaying back and forth as they fought for...for something. whether it was for dominance, or to show how much they were really enjoying this, how much they were enjoying each other, or just out of their competitive nature with one another, they weren’t quite sure. they didn’t need to be.

fact and thought flew out the window the second either of them put their lips on each other, but hwitaek felt especially brainless as hyojong’s hands settled in his hair, grabbing it in fists and shoving into him harder. hwitaek responded with a whimper, both of them stopping for a moment to pant into each other’s mouths and catch their breath, before hwitaek quickly closed the gap again, pressing his tongue to hyojong’s bottom lip gently, but with intent. hyojong immediately parted his mouth, and hwitaek dived in, their bodies pressing and squirming impossibly close, their hands roaming freely, their tongues making their first contact, making both of them shudder at the sensation. 

they became fervent and animalistic very fast. hwitaek was a blushy whining mess, whimpering sweetly against hyojong’s lips, his hands making their way under the younger’s man’s shirt and tugging desperately. hyojong threw his shirts off onto the floor faster than hwitaek could comprehend, so he didn’t, just choosing to kiss him again, hard and breathless, his hands roaming the newly uncovered skin. hyojong groaned softly, unintentionally, but hwitaek swallowed it up, gulped it down like he needed it to live, and kissed him again, harder. 

hyojong’s hands pushed hwitaek’s suit jacket off his shoulders, and before it could slump to the floor, hwitaek had pushed hyojong down onto his back, quickly crawling into his lap and straddling him before kissing him again with no time to breathe. hwitaek’s lips trailed down hyojong’s chin and down his neck, and hyojong’s closed eyelids fluttered with every touch, his lips parted prettily as he gasped into hwitaek’s ear, his hands still tangled in the elder’s hair. 

“f-fuck, hyung,” hyojong moaned softly, his voice deep and broken, “god, you’re so fucking hot.” he breathed, his face flushed. hwitaek bit his earlobe gently, smiling against his sensitive skin. 

“jongie,” hwitaek whimpered lowly, rolling his hips carefully against hyojong’s, giving them both just enough friction that they gasped in unison. hyojong’s hands slid from hwitaek’s hair to his chest, his sheer shirt still very unbuttoned. hyojong connected their lips again, and he ran his thumbs softly over hwitaek’s nipples, making him shiver weakly above him as their hips moved in tandem. 

“you know how crazy you drive me like this?” hyojong asked breathlessly against hwitaek’s lips, biting his bottom lip gently for a moment, “you know how bad i wanted to just jump all over you at the library? wanted to rip this shirt off of you and slam you up against a wall?” he nearly growled. 

hwitaek’s thighs shivered hard, moaning into hyojong’s mouth as the younger played with his nipples, “fuck, hyo, you drive me insane.” he whispered, not really meant to be heard, just saying it because he needed to. hyojong’s hands slipped down to the elder’s exposed thighs, pushing his hands up his shorts and feeling the warm skin all the way up his toned legs.

“hui-hyung, you’re so fucking sexy. i’ve had my eyes on you for so long but you would never look at me like i looked at you,” hyojong said, gripping hwitaek’s thighs hard and thrusting his hips up into his, who’s pace had slowed down as he got more and more distracted. the elder whined sweetly, losing his breath and whimpering desperately as he let his head fall back; the prettiest sounds to hyojong’s ears, and he smiled up at his flustered hyung, massaging his thighs encouragingly as they grinded against each other harder. hwitaek dragged his face down to hyojong and reconnected their lips, a fire in his gut urging him along. 

hyojong took advantage of hwitaek’s vulnerability to flip them over, throwing the elder onto his back before positioning himself between his shaking thighs, spreading them apart. hwitaek gasped, breathless and very stoned and still not fully comprehending that now he had hyojong on top of him. but he did. he sure as hell did. it was made even more prominent when their hips began rolling together again, and hwitaek felt that familiar sensation boiling low in his guts. he whimpered into hyojong’s mouth as their lips reconnected harshly. 

hyojong trailed kisses down hwitaek’s neck until he was sucking dark bruises into his skin, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, making the older boy squirm and tremble helplessly as they rutted against each other like animals. 

as hyojong pulled hwitaek’s shirt off, he immediately planted his tongue on his nipple and sucked at it eagerly, eliciting more of a yelp from hwitaek than a moan, but still heavenly. 

“oh, fuck, hyo, that feels so—“ hwitaek interrupted himself with a shuddering gasp as hyojong’s tongue danced and flicked around his sensitive nipple, “baby, oh my god.” hwitaek whined as if he were begging. hyojong pressed his body hard into hwitaek’s, thrusting faster and harder, making both of them pant, the air around them hazy with sweat and weed, and hwitaek thinks that he’d like to live in this moment for the rest of his fucking life if he needed to.

“off, please.” hwitaek demanded more than he asked, his fingers linking with hyojong’s belt loops and tugging. the younger quickly obeyed, shucking his pants off and leaving himself in just his briefs, which was a sight to fucking see, making all the blood flood to hwitaek’s dick so fast he feared he would never be able to sit back up without passing out. 

“you too, hyungie,” hyojong said breathlessly, his trembling fingers reaching for hwitaek’s belt. the elder handled it himself very fast and soon, they were both in their briefs, and both very exposed; very vulnerable. hwitaek shoves hyojong onto his back and got on top of him again, his legs straddling around one of hyojong’s. hwitaek’s thighs were shaking as they connected their lips again, and slowly friction built back up. hwitaek moaned hard, buckling forward as his body succumbed to the clawing sensation in his stomach, clouding his brain. 

“baby, please, i need t-to…” hwitaek stuttered, blushing horribly, his hips moving against hyojong’s thigh unrhythmically, and the younger understood what he meant. he pressed an eager kiss to hwitaek’s lips before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him very close to him. he kissed his temple, readjusting himself. 

“i’m good, hyung. go. take what you need,” hyojong whispered, his fingers tangling in hwitaek’s hair, “show me what you got.”

with hyojong’s permission, hwitaek’s brain suddenly became everything and nothing at the same time. everything became hyojong, and everything became nothing, too. except for hyojong. hyojong was the only thing in hwitaek’s mind before he just let sensation take over, his hips rutting wildly against the younger man, uncoordinated, ungraceful, sloppy, yet pouring over the brim with passion. the whirlwind of hwitaek’s brain was just screaming at him, begging, crying. his body just wanted more. pretty soon he couldn’t see or hear, and all he wanted to do was feel; just to feel hyojong around him like this forever. he wanted nothing in the world other than hyojong. hyojong, hyojong, hyojong. 

hwitaek began chanting hyojong’s name out loud, begging for him, crying for him. the younger was right there, hugging him close and pressing kisses all over his red hot face, under him, with his leg between his thighs, and his hair stuck to his forehead, and the tattoos on his neck are blending in with his hickies, hickies that were in the shape of hwitaek’s mouth. it was all too much. hyojong was too much. too much yet not enough all at the same time. hwitaek felt his whole body tense, holding his breath for multiple seconds straight as he charged straight onward, full speed ahead. 

and then, like popping a cork off a bottle, hwitaek released as his vision blared white for a moment, moaning loudly into hyojong’s mouth, his hips still stuttering restlessly, his whole body shivering. hwitaek just laid still, his brain completely empty as he went slack on hyojong’s sweaty chest. they both panted hard, regaining their breath steadily. hwitaek came down so fast he nearly fell asleep right there on hyojong’s tits, with the younger’s fingers trailing through his hair gently. but then he suddenly was swallowed by embarrassment, turning his face away from hyojong’s eyes and into his tummy. 

“oh my god,” hwitaek whined sorrowfully. he realized that he just came, untouched, in his own pants, just by making out with hyojong. that was embarrassing enough. but then hwitaek’s head shot up and his eyes filled with horror. 

“did...did you?” he asked in a hushed, panicked whisper. hyojong looked at him funny. 

“did i what?”

hwitaek presses his lips into a frown, his eyes full with dread. 

“shit, i’m sorry, um, i didn’t mean to leave you hanging, lemme—“

“oh!” hyojong said suddenly, throwing his hands up to stop him, “i-i get what you mean, and yeah, i did, i did.”

hwitaek’s eyes flickered to hyojong’s briefs, and the wet spot growing on the front. he left out a breath, the tension leaving his shoulder as he let his head flop back into hyojong’s chest, snuggling into him. 

“oh, thank god. i thought i came in my pants and left you to fend for yourself. that would’ve been so embarrassing.”

“i came long before you did,” hyojong responded deeply, his voice rumbling through his chest, and hwitaek smiled against the vibration, “since you want to talk about embarrassing.” hwitaek laughed lightly, his voice weak and airy. 

“a lot of this was embarrassing, to be fair.” hwitaek said, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose into hyojong’s neck. the younger grinned wide. 

“yeah. i seriously didn’t think you were into me. i was flirting, definitely, but that’s because i had no idea what else to even do i liked you so much. but i didn’t think i had a chance.”

“how long did you like me?” hwitaek asked gently, remembering what hyojong had said earlier. the latter’s cheeks flushed, despite already being pretty red for obvious reasons. 

“since first semester.” hyojong replies shyly, running his fingers gently along hwitaek’s back. the elder giggled softly, pressing a kiss to hyojong’s collar bone. 

“cute.”

hyojong groaned defiantly, but made no verbal protest. 

they laid together in silence for a long time; the sun was well down before they got up. and when they did it was slow and awkward due to the mess. they laughed it off, though. 

hyojong packed another bowl and gave hwitaek the lighter before kissing him and heading off to take a shower. 

when hyojong was done, hwitaek was so high he had to help him get up because he couldn’t do it himself. it was funny; they laughed at each other again. they seemed to be doing that a lot. it was a lovely, hopeful feeling. 

they traded places; hwitaek showered while hyojong smoked. hwitaek got horribly distracted. the way the hot water washed over his head while he was high made it feel like his face was melting off—in the most chill way possibly. hyojong laughed at him a lot from his room, listening to him sing and giggle uncontrollably loud from the bathroom. 

hwitaek exited the bathroom with a gust of steam. he only had a towel around his hips, because he had realized he didn’t have any extra clothes, and that hyojong needed to keep the ones he wore there. 

“um, jongie? what should i do about clothes?” he asked softly. hyojong looked at him and nearly sprung off the bed and into the ceiling trying to get to his closet. 

“don’t worry, hyungie. you can wear my clothes.”

the elder watched hyojong as he whirled around, picking out an outfit for him, and his heart melted incredibly warm, placing his hand over his chest with an endeared smile. hyojong scampered to him with a stack of clothing. 

hwitaek dressed quickly, pulling hyojong’s clothes on himself easily; just a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, a pair of socks, and a fresh pair of briefs. the sweatpants were loose around his waist, and the shirt draped below his collar bones, and he just felt very tiny, even though he and hyojong were basically the same height. it was lovely. 

hwitaek left the bathroom to find hyojong laying on his bed on his back, his eyes closed peacefully, just vibing. hwitaek silently crawled from the foot of the bed on top of hyojong, flopping on top of him again and nestling his cheek into his chest. he felt hyojong’s hand in his hair immediately and hummed, feeling like he was exactly where he needed to be in that moment. 

“you’re so cute, hyung.” hyojong whispered. hwitaek giggled, wiggling his hips and looking up at hyojong through his eyelashes. he crawled up a little higher to kiss him gently on the lips, before they fell silent again. 

maybe half an hour later they finally moved again as hwitaek moved for the bong and finished off the bowl. 

“not to be that person or anything,” hwitaek said on his exhale, sending smoke spewing out of his mouth and throughout the room, “but, like, what are we now?” he asked hesitantly. hyojong looked at him with a fond smile. 

“do you wanna go out with me, hyung?” he asked. hwitaek nodded eagerly. 

“well, that settles that then.”

“i suppose it does. thanks.”

they sat in silence for a moment longer before hwitaek sighed heavily. 

“shit. it’s late. i just had a lot, too.” hwitaek said, conflicted. hyojong sat up and grabbed hwitaek, pulling him into his arms before flopping onto his side to spoon. 

“ahh, whatever. just stay the night. i’ll make you breakfast and coffee and i’ll drive you home.”

“you don’t have to do any of that,” hwitaek said fondly, nestling into hyojong’s arms, his heart full and warm and alive, and with absolutely no intent of going anywhere anytime soon. hyojong just kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled into him. 

they hummed contently before they settled into quiet again. hwitaek fell asleep fast in hyojong’s arms. 

hwitaek knew that he had a lot of explaining to do to shinwon when he showed up at their apartments day later than intended after leaving to see a boy and returning in a completely different outfit that wasn’t his. he knew this, and it would burden him, eventually. but in the moment, while he ate pancakes with hyojong for breakfast (not burnt this time), he couldn’t find a single thing to worry about in the world. all he could think about was hyojong, and how he looked at him, and how he smiled over his coffee cup, and how he glowed in the morning light. 

even as hyojong drove hwitaek and his car home, even as he dropped him off at the door with a kiss and promise to see each other again soon, and even as he opened the door and heard the beginning of shinwon’s outburst…

he couldn’t wipe the fucking smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry the ending is maybe kinda rushed idk i didn’t proofread it because idgaf i’m tired
> 
> i hope u liked it. if u did i might remember how to read or write again someday to make something else that u like but dont get ur hopes up i’m probably gonna disappear for a year again


End file.
